justiceleaguebeyondfandomcom-20200213-history
Superboy-Prime
This article is about the supervillain from Earth-Prime. For Superman as a teenager, see Superman |Image=Superboy Prime.jpg |Realname=Clark Kent |Aliases=Superbrat |Identity=Public |Species=Kryptonian |Nationality=American |Base= |Gender=Male |Height=6'11" |Weight=170lbs |Eyes=Blue |Hair=Black |Marital=Single |Occupation=Unemployed; Former Sinestro Corp Member |FirstApp=}} Superboy-Prime is one of the most powerful supervillains known. A Kryptonian from a world without superheroes, his world was destroyed in a cross-reality disaster and he believes the world he finds himself in now to be a crude facsimile that must be "corrected". History Early Life Superboy-Prime is from the universe known as Earth Prime, in which the heroes of the Justice League's universe are fictional comic book characters. He is the adopted son of Jerry and Naomi Kent. Naomi wanted to name their infant son Clark, after her maiden name, but Jerry, knowing he will also be named like Superman, a fictional comic book character, initially refused, but finally gave in. What the Kents do not know is that the baby, found abandoned in a forest, is actually a young Kal-El, who has been teleported to Earth by his father Jor-El moments before the planet Krypton was destroyed when its red sun went supernova. His parents were unable to escape that way due to a member of the Kryptonian council bursting into the room and using the device, although it is unknown what happened to him. Young Clark lives the first fifteen years of his life as a normal boy. However one night as he attends a Halloween costume party dressed as Superboy, the passage of Halley's Comet overhead triggers his Kryptonian powers. Superboy-Prime uses his newfound powers to stop a tidal wave. The Crisis & Aftermath Superboy-Prime was drawn into a interdimensional Crisis after his universe was consumed in the light of the Anti-Monitor. Although the loss of everything he knows causes him anguish, he finds peace in knowing that he fights the good fight alongside other heroes. During the final battle against the Anti-Monitor, another Earth's Superman orders him to escape with Alexander Luthor and the other heroes. Fearing that Superman will die in battle and knowing the new Earth is not his true home, Superboy-Prime joined in the fight against the Anti-Monitor. After the destruction of the Anti-Monitor, Superboy-Prime joined Alexander Luthor, Jr. of Earth-Three and a Superman and Lois Lane in a "paradise dimension". In the "paradise dimension", Superboy-Prime secludes himself from the others, using crystals to replay events from his life on Earth Prime. Superboy-Prime becomes frustrated and angry, and he tries to reach out to Superman, whose attention is focused on Lois' failing health. Alexander comes to believe that the reason behind Lois' failing health is the paradise dimension itself, and persuades Superboy-Prime to help him return to reality by showing Superboy-Prime the negative aspects of the post-Crisis Earth. Superboy-Prime hesitates until he overhears Superman say: "I wish this world would let him grow up. He'll never be Superman here". Finally, Alexander showed him the deaths of his parents and girlfriend in a car accident on the post-Crisis Earth A New Crisis Eventually, Alexander reveals to Superboy-Prime that his powers are returning, and the two combine forces to break through the barrier wall. Together, they set into motion the events that culminate in a new crisis: both magical, technological and interstellar threats are deployed as well as organising Earth's criminals into a new Secret Society of Super Villains. Superboy-Prime reconciles this plan by arguing that: "When the universe was reborn, what used to be Earth-One became the primary world. The scraps of the remaining worlds were folded into it. But I finally realized — we saved the wrong Earth" Superboy-Prime is jealous of Conner Kent, the modern Superboy, believing him to be living the life he himself ought to have had. He also believes the Earth's heroes act more like villains with their grimmer ways than the comics characters he remembers from the early 80s. Superboy-Prime confronts Superboy, telling him that he (Superboy-Prime) is the only Superboy the Earth needs. Superboy-Prime brutally attacks Conner, but not before Connor activates his Titans homing signal. The Teen Titans, the Doom Patrol, and the Justice Society of America arrive to help Conner. After accidentally killing a hero with a decapitating punch, Superboy-Prime is shocked and horrified. The heroes try to contain Superboy-Prime, who kills or wounds several of them and all the while blaming them for "making me as bad as you are." Alexander Luthor's plan fell apart and Superboy-Prime was captured - but not until a trail of destruction that includes Connor Kent's death and that of the Superman who had accompanied him into the paradise dimension. Superboy-Prime was then taken into the custody of the Green Lantern Corp, who place him in a quantum containment field, guarded by fifty Green Lanterns. While inside his cell, he carved the Superman symbol into his chest and swore revenge. Sinestro Corp A couple of years later, the newly-founded Sinestro Corps attacked Oa and freed Superboy-Prime from his imprisonment. He was recruited into their number and wore the uniform of the Sinestro Corps. He joined the Corp in attacking Earth and battled a large group of heroes. However, his allegiance proves temporary and he ended up battling both the Sinestro Corps and Green Lantern Corps, until a Guardian willingly sacrificed himself to destroy Superboy-Prime. Superboy-Prime's body was not found. after this incident. It is theorised that, instead of dying, Prime was infused with Oan energy and warped somewhere else. Prime Evils Superboy-Prime interdimensional travels somehow took him to Phratil, an alternate universe which behaved in the fashion of a fantasy novel or computer game complete with Elves, Dwarves and Orcs. Here he met a kindred spirit - Rundar the Uncanny-Prime‏‎, a man whose story was much the same as his. Rundar had played a virtual reality computer game called Dungeons and Dragons only to end up within the world itself and foudn the heroes he'd once idolised wanting and been imprisoned within a sun for trying to usurp them. Combining Superboy's Kryptonian powers with Rundar's magical artefacts, the two attempted to find their way back to get revenge on the Justice League. Trapped by the interdimensional locks within the Warp Zone, it was only when The Flusher harnessed the power at the heart of that strange realm that they were able to escape. Once returned they plotted their attack and, on Hero Day, viciously assaulted and killed Superman Secundus before kidnapping The Flusher and taking him to the Fortress of Solitude, to which they broke into. They also destabilised the orbit of the Justice League Satellite to try and tie the superheroes up so they could interfere in the next stage of their plan. Appearance Superboy-Prime strongly resembles a young Clark Kent/Superman: often complete with the distinctive spit-curl on his forehead. However, there is a somewhat unhinged look in his eye and more often than not a smug grin or bitter scowl which looks out of place on the face of Superman. Originally he wore a Superman costume identical to the classic, blue suit/red cape design. Following his capture by the Green Lantern Corp, he burnt his Superman symbol into his chest with his heat vision. While working with the Sintestro Corp, Superboy-Prime wore a suit of armour with the Sinestro Corp's logo on his chest. Powers Superboy-Prime has a broad range of powers brought about by his Kryptonian physiology: while exposed to the rays of a yellow sun, he is able to photosynthesise that energy and use it for a variety of exceptional gifts: * Superhuman Strength (Has been seen to lift objects over 300 tons in weight) * Invulnerability (Immunity to most non-magical effects with less power than a rocket launcher) * Superhuman Stamina * Flight (Flying speed of approximate 500mph) * Superhuman Speed (Running speed of approximately 500mph; a mundane task that would take a normal person 1 hour's work takes Superman approximately 12 seconds.) * Superhuman Senses (Including long-range hearing and vision, ultra-hearing, microscopic vision down to the DNA level and X-Ray vision through most substances excluding lead.) * Heat Vision Superboy-Prime's powers have grown as he has aged and been exposed to more and more sunlight; increasing far faster than the same process works in Superman Secundus. In theory, his powers could grow to Superman's level and beyond in time. This may include developing additional powers. Superboy-Prime's powers fade if he finds himself under the glare of red sunlight, including if simulated technologically - again, this process occurs much faster than in "normal" Kryptonians. He also finds his powers fading if exposed to Green Kryptonite, and the radiation from that rock is fatal if large doses are exposed over a prolonged period of time. In addition to the above weakness, Superboy-Prime's invulnerability does not protect him from magic. Spells and enchanted items bypass his normal hardiness, though the rest of his powers remain intact. Allies & Enemies Allies * Alexander Luthor, fellow planar refugee * Rundar the Uncanny-Prime, fellow planar refugee * Sinestro Corp, interstellar agents of fear Enemies * Krypto, Superman's dog * Power Woman, fellow Kryptonian and planar refugee * Superman Secundus, Superman's son who Superboy killed (temporarilly) Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Supervillians